The Healing Sekirei
by Edaar the Mage
Summary: Betrayed and broken by his closest friends. Hospitalized in an unknown land. Alone, war weary, and hurting. This was the Naruto Uzume met and the Ashikabi she had to heal. Now Konoha wants him back and she most certainly won't be letting them take the man she loves. Not now, not ever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Healing Sekirei.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei and this story is for the fun and joy of myself and other fanfiction fans! No money being made at all!**

 **A/N: So this story was original called Sekirei of Healing by Loki478. I have to give him props for the idea and concept. He started it and gave me permission to use the idea for my own creation. Thanks a bunch Loki!**

 **So I admit this has been holding my attention away from my other stories but now that it's done (Yes I published it in its completed form) I will get back to updating Uzumaki Sunrise and Bloodline Flash soon! Enjoy and leave me nice reviews (no flames please!)**

 **Chapter 1**

An older man in a white lab coat was just finishing his final instructions to one of his favorite patients. The young blonde before him nodded seriously as he tried to take in all the directions he heard but was obviously distracted at the thought of finally leaving the hospital. He had been here for nearly a year after surviving horrendous injuries and being found washed up on the coast near the city. The mere thought of finally leaving his hospital room filled both doctor and patient with joy.

The doctor smiled gently as he took a moment away from his rehearsed speech to tease the young man, "Looking forward to her getting you out of here finally?" he asked with a grin.

The blonde gave a small smile back as his cheeks reddened slightly, "Yes sir, I can't believe everything that's happened. I don't know what would have become of me without her. Um, and you and hospital too of course! Thank you again for all your help. You've taken exceptional care of me, I didn't think I would ever be able to use my legs again."

The doctor chuckled and gave his own smile, "Just keep up with the exercises and don't skip any of your therapy sessions and you'll be walking before you know it. I've included some pain medicine and muscle relaxers for you to help with soreness from the therapy. Just keep at it, I know you'll make a full recovery Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded and reiterated his thanks to the doctor before laying back in his bed. His thoughts wandered to the day everything had changed. It had been over a year since he had been found here, the remnants of his former tenant's chakra helping him survive his unwanted voyage. Naruto frowned as he always did when his memories of that day resurfaced.

 **Flashback**

Naruto was sitting on a bed in a white room of the Konoha general hospital. His chakra has been acting odd recently and at his request Tsunade had given him a check-up.

"I don't know how else to say this Naruto…" Tsunade told her godson as she looked at the results of her examination for the fifth time trying to find any flaw or any indication it was wrong.

Naruto looked at the blonde haired Hokage and could tell she was very upset from her stance and voice and slowly nodded, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her anger, "Just say it granny, I can take it."

He knew immediately he was in trouble when she didn't respond to his 'granny' comment. Recently he had been feeling spells of dizziness followed by distortions in his chakra as he trained. When he mentioned it to Shizune, his godmother's assistant and the woman that was essentially his older sister, she had recommended having Tsunade give him a thorough check over.

Tsunade lowered the clipboard in her hands and struggled to hold back her tears, "Naruto… I'm sorry, but you won't be able to be a shinobi anymore."

The blonde stared at the older woman for a moment. He wanted to laugh and tell her it was a good joke. He wanted so much to believe she was messing with him. But he could tell the blonde medic was completely serious.

"Wh-What do you mean? Why?" he asked as he struggled to form the words while his entire world came crashing down.

"Naruto… you know how you sealed the Juubi inside yourself before re-creating the nine Bijuu?" Naruto nodded, at the end of the Fourth Shinobi war he, with the help of the former Hokages, had sealed the primordial ten tailed beast into his body. Then using the same technique the Sage of the Six Paths had long ago, he had again split the chakra of the monster into the nine Bijuu allowing them to return to the world. Of course, following that the nine Bijuu had been sent by the original Sage to the land of the summons to recuperate and live in peace. He was still their father and wanted them to be happy.

"It…It seems that your Chakra network… Naruto it wasn't able to handle the strain. It's breaking down at an increasing rate. At this rate by the end of the month you won't be able to mold Chakra anymore. At best you'll be able to channel it through your body but even that will be difficult for you in anything but small doses," she told the young man before her.

Tsunade wanted to cry, scream, yell at Kami herself at how unfair it was. Her godson had given everything to the world to create peace and now he was being forced to pay yet another price. It wasn't fair! He finally had everything he had dreamed of, he was a beloved War Hero, his girlfriend and he was moving nicely toward marriage, and he was recognized as her primary choice as successor! To have it all taken away… it just felt so wrong. As if the world was mocking him.

Naruto struggled to understand what he had been told, "But… you're the best medic in the world! Surely… you…"

Tsunade felt the first tears starting to fall down her cheeks as she struggled to remain strong, "I'm sorry Naruto but there is nothing I can do. If it was nerve damage or an organ problem I could help but there just isn't a way to repair the chakra network. I suppose it isn't much but at least you won't lose your life from it and your children won't be affected either."

Naruto tried to smile and managed a small grin for his granny before he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. He might have been a kid when they met but he had grown up in the war and understood the harsh realities of the world. He was grateful he'd live through the process and his children wouldn't suffer but inside he felt a piece of him die. Despite it all though he knew he would make the same choice again if he had too.

"If this is the price I have to pay for Kurama and the others to be free and happy then I'll gladly pay it granny. I'm sorry I won't be able to keep my promise to take the hat from you though," he whispered to her as he took his jacket from the table nearby and walked out of the hospital. Tsunade's eyes were left wide as tears flowed freely, he godson, the last of her family, suffering and there was nothing she could do to help him.

 **End Flashback**

As Naruto finished reminiscing about how he had lost a part of himself he heard the door to his room open. A young woman who looked to be in her late teens to early twenties entered with a bright smile on her face. She stood at 5'3" with dark chocolate eyes and deep honey colored hair. Her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail from the top that kept her hair out of her eyes while pulling it to the side and allowed the remainder to fall down to her lower back. She wore a T-shirt with a star emblazoned on her rather large chest and her jeans fit snuggly on her shapely hips and legs.

Naruto took in the sight before him and gave her a small, genuine smile as her megawatt grin brightened the entire hospital room.

"Good Morning Naruto!" she called, her happiness rolling off her petite body in waves.

"Hey Uzume, it's really good to see you. I missed you," he told her honestly.

Uzume blushed lightly before taking on a teasing grin, "Oooo so my Ashikabi missed his poor little Sekirei? Maybe you can show me how much later tonight?" she said as she sauntered over, swinging her hips in a seductive motion.

Naruto's eyes widened and he struggled to swallow, "Um… well…"

Uzume grinned before giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek, "Gotcha! Ready to get out of here?"

Naruto returned her grin and nodded despite the blush coloring his cheeks. Uzume had made it a bit of a game of teasing him whenever she was visiting. Getting him to blush always signaled a victory for her, not that he minded in the least.

Uzume proceeded to place his few possessions in a black backpack and a small, dark blue gym bag before moving about and picking up the room he had remained in for over a year. While he only had a few changes of clothes and books that helped alleviate the boredom, and learn about the world outside the elemental nations, his Sekirei had always worked to keep the room as tidy as possible and would often bring flowers or manga for him to read before she dressed up as his favorite characters to get him to smile. She never gave up either until she got that real smile. She really had saved him from the darkness that swallowed him before.

"So, would you like me to get the wheelchair or can I carry you today?" she said with a grin.

Naruto smirked, "I think the wheelchair would be best. Hopefully soon I won't need it though," he told her.

Uzume smiled and nodded before she went and got the chair from the nearby wall, "Do you want me to help?"

Naruto shook his head, "I need to get used to doing this myself."

Uzume nodded and made sure to lock the wheels before standing beside him, just in case. Naruto placed his hands on the handles and lifted his body from the bed before slowly depositing himself in the seat. He then took each leg and moved them so they now sat securely within the chair as well.

Naruto took great care when moving himself and his legs. They were only just beginning to get feeling again and he never knew when a wrong move might cause discomfort or pain from the nerves coming back online. He had never been so grateful for his Uzumaki heritage as he had during the past year. The bloodline of his mother's clan granted his body resilience and vitality which also meant increased healing and because it was a passive ability he didn't need to mold chakra, only have it inside him, to receive the benefits. Thus when he should have been crippled for the rest of his days he was rather finding himself slowly recovering and because of the dense nature of the chakra circulating within him he found his body hadn't atrophied nearly as much as it should have.

"I'll be so glad when I get permission to start walking again," he said.

Uzume giggled, "You know I don't mind helping you so don't rush and hurt yourself again."

Naruto nodded his agreement as Uzume placed the backpack on the back of the chair and shouldered the small gym bag herself before wheeling her Ashikabi out of the room. As they entered the main reception area Uzume walked up to the front desk to take care of any remaining payments for Naruto's stay.

Naruto smiled sadly as he thought of the final gift his godfather had left him. One day he had accidently spilled some food on his shirt and while he was changing Uzume noticed a series of tattoos on his back. After retrieving a mirror Naruto realized there were three distinct storage seals. After ensuring they were alone and no one could see them he had used what little chakra he could control and channel to released the three seals on his back.

Both he and Uzume were shocked as the three massive scrolls appeared along with a small letter. In the letter Jiraiya told him how much he loved Naruto, that he considered him his grandson and how proud he was of him. He left him his will and his faith but also had stored his heritage and inheritance within the seals along with his own significant holdings. He said he had a bad feeling about his next mission and wasn't sure he would be coming home. He wanted to be sure Naruto received what belonged to him in the instance he failed to make it back.

The scrolls turned out to be filled with the wealth and knowledge of Jiraiya, the Uzumaki clan, and the young Namikaze clan. For ease Jiraiya had had all of the money converted to gold, silver, and jewels before storing them which was a godsend considering Naruto was no long within the elemental nations. Uzume had kept the scrolls with her and, after taking out only an extremely small portion of the bullion held within, had opened a bank account in his name before placed several million dollars in U.S. currency, as it had the best rate of exchange, in the account. It had allowed him to pay for his treatment and taken care of Uzume's needs as well. What was amazing was they had barely scratched the surface in the scrolls.

Their long-term plan was to find a plot of land and then have Naruto unseal everything before placing it all in a vault for his children to use, since they would have access to chakra. Until then it was safer to keep them inside the scrolls. No one else, outside his bloodline, within or outside the elemental nations would be capable of opening them after all.

Naruto watched as Uzume smiled and completed his release paperwork, he couldn't believe how she had come into his life just as he needed her. He had been so depressed, angry, and filled with self-loathing when she appeared out of nowhere. She had been a godsend in his moment of need. Memories of that day, the day he had woken up in this strange place, ran through his mind.

 **Flashbacb**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as the scent of antiseptic and chlorine stung his nose. He saw the bright white lights and tiles of what was obviously a medical room of some kind. As he looked around a nurse came in and smiled sadly at him. She called a doctor to inform the staff he was awake. He guessed he was lucky to be alive, let alone to understand their language.

It wasn't long before they explained he had been severely injured and fished out of the river running through Shinto Teito, the name of the city he was in. Several ribs had been cracked and broken, and his left shoulder dislocated along with a concussion, and he had severely injured muscles and torn tendons. The worst was the damage to his spine and legs. His spine had been fractured in multiple places near his waist and both legs had obviously been broken several times.

They tried to reassure him, even if they honestly weren't sure it was true, that with time and therapy he would walk again but Naruto wasn't listening at that point. He felt like everything he had loved was taken from him. Like he had nothing to live for.

The staff immediately and quietly noted him for suicide watch. It hurt them to see such a young man filled with so much darkness, so much pain, but he refused to speak to anyone about it. The nurses would often wheel him outside in attempts to help him recover from his depression and realize life was still worth living. It was during one of those days, a mere two weeks after arriving in this new land, that Uzume had come into his life.

He had been sitting quietly lost in his own mind when lightning struck a nearby bench. Since it was a completely clear day this was enough to shock even the Uzumaki from his depression for a moment. He watched as a young woman landed across from him. She was covered in veils and cloth that did little to hide her obviously gorgeous figure. He could see little else than her body among the cloth but her concern for the safety of others caught him by surprise.

"Damn it, you could hurt innocents throwing lightning around like that! This is a hospital you two morons!" the veiled woman yelled in anger at her attackers.

That was when Naruto shifted in time to see two other gorgeous women land next to him. Both were wearing what looked like tight leather outfits, grinning viciously at their target. They had dark eyes and long, spikey black hair that fell down their backs. Naruto could also tell they were twins despite slight differences between the two women.

"Oh? Scared for the little 'innocents' are you?" one asked with a chuckle before grabbed him and lifting the young blonde out of his chair, sending it into a nearby bush, and pulling him in a loose headlock, "Then maybe you should let us deactivate you, then he won't have to die in your place."

Naruto saw the hesitation of the woman. He knew she was seriously considering giving up her own life to save him, just as he knew he couldn't let her. After all, why should she die for him? He had nothing here, crippled and without a future, and she had her whole life ahead of her.

"Hey lady! Don't listen to them! I'm nothing but a cripple without any precious people! Just attack them or get out of here! Don't worry about me, I don't matter anymore," he yelled to her before smiling. It was such a fake smile, the smile of someone who cared little for their own life and was only smiling to make her feel better.

Uzume was shocked by the blonde's words, _who would think so little of themselves…_ it was then her eyes locked with his and she saw it.

He might be smiling but his eyes screamed to her. So much pain, so much loneliness, he was so lost and wanted nothing more than to just have something good in his life. But he was smiling, ready to sacrifice himself for her, a complete stranger. He didn't care about himself, to him he was lost and if his death could serve one final purpose he welcomed it.

 _Ba-Dump…_

 _Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump…_

 _Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump…_

Uzume's heart began pounding in her chest. Those eyes, those blue eyes, they weren't mean to be lost in sadness. They were meant to be filled with joy, happiness, and love. And in that moment Uzume knew she had found her Ashikabi and she would return the happiness to her beloved's eyes.

In the split second it took for Uzume to come to this realization the lightning twins both were staring at the blonde, "You got some kind of death wish kid?"

In that moment Uzume struck. While the lighting twins were distracted her veils out covered the woman holding Naruto. In her surprise she dropped the blonde who was caught and quickly found himself in the veiled girls embrace as his previous capture was thrown aside.

"Don't ever try and throw your life away like that again… my Ashikabi," Uzume whispered to him softly as she pressed her lips to his and felt her wings flare.

Across from the now emerged Sekirei the two lightning users sighed, "I guess this is a bust, let's get out of here," one told the other who nodded before leaping away.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto's walk down memory lane came to an end as he and Uzume returned from the desk. She smiled and told him everything was taken care of and she had gone ahead and paid for his therapy sessions as well. She told him they would be at a private clinic not far from Maison Izumo, where they would be staying for the time being.

The couple left the hospital with every intention of never returning and walked into a beautiful day. The sky was clear and blue, the temperature was in the mid-60s, and everything was just perfect. It was one of those rare days when everything was just right. As Uzume and Naruto made their way down the streets of Shinto Teito Naruto looked back on the smiling and happy visage of his Sekirei and couldn't help how grateful he was to have her in his life.

Naruto laid his right hand gently over Uzume's left causing her look down as he gave her a soft smile, his eyes showing life again when before she had seen nothing but desolate emptiness, "Thank you Uzume, for everything. I love you and will always be there for you."

Uzume smiled happily at her Ashikabi's words, "I love you too," she told him before leaning down and kissing his cheek softly, secretly overjoyed by his words. It had taken nearly a year to get him to admit he loved her but every time he said the words she was filled with sense of complete happiness.

It didn't take long for the duo to make it to Maison Izumo. The old fashioned inn was comfortable in size and made of traditional Japanese construction. It had a homey and lived in feel, like those who lived here felt as if they were family. Naruto liked the feeling and hoped his future home with Uzume would feel the same.

Uzume opened the door and called inside, "Miya! I'm back! I'd like to introduce you to my Ashikabi!"

Naruto heard the soft footsteps of another person as Uzume wheeled him into the room. Normally Naruto liked to move himself, feeling at least some independence but today it was nice to just let Uzume take care of him. A beautiful, purple haired woman in her mid-30s entered the living room and gave them a gentle smile.

"Welcome to my home Uzumaki Naruto. Uzume has told me quite a bit about you, I am glad you are able to join us," she told him with complete sincerity. The brunette had often spoken of her blonde Ashikabi to Miya both in sharing stories of his past, with his consent, and seeking advice on how to help him.

"Thank you for having me. Uzume has spent hours telling me about the tenants in her home. Thank you for taking Uzume in and treating her like family. I am eternally grateful," Naruto told her with a bow of his head.

Miya simply smiled at his words, already liking the blonde Ashikabi and his simple but sincere words.

"Dinner should begin shortly. Why don't you get Naruto settled and join us?" Miya said before leaving to return to preparing dinner.

Uzume smiled happily and helped her Ashikabi to the table before folding his chair up nearby and taking his things to her room. Miya had allowed the two to share a room until Naruto could more freely move on his own without aid. It was one of the few instances she bent her own rules, more out of necessity and the promise that Uzume would maintain the 'no elicit relations' rule.

As Uzume finished putting his things away a slender young man entered the room with several girls surrounding him. One was a brunette dressed as a shrine maiden, her extremely large bust and rear straining against her clothing, the other a blonde haired woman dressed in an extremely short skirt that looked ready to show her panties to the world with every step and tight white top barely held her considerable chest were each clinging to the young man's arms. Another much young girl was riding on his shoulders and he was being followed by a red head and black haired females that were obviously connected to the other four.

The group was arguing amongst themselves about something but came to an immediate halt when they noticed the blonde already seated at the table. Naruto gave a friendly wave and smile before introducing himself.

"Hello, you must be Sahashi Minato, Uzume told me about you," Naruto said as the group noticed him, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, um, hello!" the youth responded before taking a seat somehow despite the three girls clinging to him as he blushed.

Uzume had just returned and smiled as she took a seat next to Naruto as he continued, "Let's see, I believe you would be Matsu, Kazehana, the little girl is Kusano correct? And you would be Musubi and lastly Tsukiumi right?" he said as he pointed to each of the women, "And I believe you have another Sekirei named Homura right?"

Matsu blinked before nodding, "Yes, that's correct, and Homura is at his job right now, he had to leave earlier. It's nice to meet you, Uzume's talked about you quite a bit."

Naruto blushed lightly before smiling, "I feel like I need to say something. Thank you for helping free her from the Sekirei Plan. I cannot express my gratitude for your hard work and the trials you must have endured."

Minato blushed at the words and quickly waved his hands in front of him, "It's really no big deal! I mean, Uzume was a huge help and I'm just glad the Sekirei can be with their Ashikabi now forever."

Naruto smiled and proceeded to enjoy the meal amongst the rather timid boy and his excitable group of Sekirei. He could tell he was going to like it here, these people, they were family and that was something Naruto had always wanted. For the first time since coming to Shinto Teito Naruto was truly happy with where he was and glad he had endured the hardships thrown at him.

Near the end however Naruto yawned, "I think I'm going to call it a night, Uzume could you help me to our room?"

Uzume nodded before rising as Tsukiumi raised an eyebrow imperiously, "Landlady! Why doth these two get to share a room while mine husband and I must remain separate?!" she demanded.

Uzume glared slightly at the rude question and opened her mouth to tell the Sekirei off before her Ashikabi waved off the remark and answered, "It's because I need a bit of extra help getting around Tsukiumi and Miya has been kind enough to understand my situation."

Tsukiumi's eyes widened as Uzume returned with the wheel chair and began to stutter an apology even as the other Sekirei made comments about putting her foot in her mouth… again. but again Naruto waved her off, "Don't worry about it, you couldn't have known after all. Goodnight everyone!"

As the couple left the room he could easily hear Matsu and Kazehana berating and teasing the water using Sekirei for sticking her foot in her mouth… again.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Healing Sekirei**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei and make no money off this fanfic!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Konoha**

Tsunade leveled a glare at the assembled group before her. It had taken over a year to finally convince the Toad clan to speak with her and aid in locating her godson but after intense negotiations through her own summons, the Slugs, they had reached an agreement. Unlike in the past, when the Toads would have helped just for the sake of aiding their allies, Konoha would have to offer payment to the clan and even then it was only because of their past affiliation and the love they knew Tsunade carried for Naruto that convinced them to do this much.

She had been furious when she learned Naruto had been attacked and by his former friends no less! Apparently they had seen the blonde kissing his former teammate, Sakura Haruno, in the village and jumped to conclusions. Up to that point it had been well known Naruto had been seeing the Hyuga heiress, Hinata, for several months. From what she learned a small group of his former friends and sensei had witnessed the event and immediately told Hinata who had burst into tears.

In their anger they had went to locate the blonde and found him near one of the many rivers that ran near Konoha. No one could say exactly what possessed them to make such stupid decisions but without thinking of the consequences Neji had attacked and struck him in the back. Kurenai, the girl's former sensei, had made the surprise attack possible by casting a subtle genjutsu on the blonde, leaving him particularly vulnerable with his then state of mind. Hinata had stood by and leveled accusations at the downed young man before Kiba, always a hot head, had also attacked using his families signature jutsu fang-over-fang. The attack had hit several times before finally flinging the war hero into the river injured and he had not been seen since.

Tsunade had been furious at the attack on a fellow Konoha shinobi. When the attackers and her apprentice had been dragged to her office it had come out Sakura was utterly jealous of Hinata and had decided to try and break the two up. She had, apparently, made the decision she wanted the blonde for herself so she paid a Chunin to henge into a copy of Naruto and kiss her where the others could see, hoping the cause the two to break up before swooping in and stealing him for herself.

Tsunade knew that had Naruto's chakra network not been so degraded and damaged the attacks likely would have done little to no damage to the blonde. However, without the protection of his chakra he was likely critically injured and could have been dead.

Tsunade's response had been swift and simple. She had busted every shinobi involved back to genin and leveled massive personal fines from each. As Naruto was also the clan heir to two great clans of Konoha she then went after each of their clans and forced them to pay massive reparations to the blonde as well. Tsume and Hiashi had been furious, to say the least. Their heirs and family had attacked someone who, in their eyes, was completely innocent and a war hero to the entire world.

No one knew exactly the punishment the clan heads had exacted on their family members but it was apparently extreme so as to make an example to the rest of their clans. Tsunade had mobilized the village to locate her godson and the council had completely backed her decision. While Naruto may not have been able to use Chakra anymore his children could and he was the heir to two powerful clans, they did not want to lose his bloodline or the vast amount of money he brought with it. That lead to their current meeting with the sage of the Toad clan.

"Fukasaku, thank you again for your help. Our village is eternally grateful for your aid in returning our lost son," she said to the toad sage before her.

The sage wore an overcoat and sported a distinguished goatee as he eyed the council before him. It consisted of the Shinobi clan heads, civilian representatives, and a small group of friends that held hope of locating Naruto.

"The payment has been prepared?" he asked, ignoring her words.

Tsuade sighed, "Yes, 1,000 crates of fire country's finest sake. 1,000 pounds of sweets. And the various saplings, materials, and insects you requested are ready. I have them sealed inside transportation scrolls for you in my office."

Fukasaku nodded, "Very well. I want it understood without question we do this only because of our past relationship, the love our past summoner's held for this village, and your own love for Naruto himself Lady Tsunade. After this we will only be allied with Naruto and no longer Konoha at all, no matter how much you offer."

Tsuande nodded and leveled a glare at the civilian representatives who would obviously upset at losing such a powerful summons and ally. She had gone into great detail at what she would do if anyone spoke up during this meeting. She and only she would speak until the toad sage left.

Fukasaku nodded one final time before beginning his hand signs and focusing on the contract between them and Naruto. In a few moments a small portal opened showing the blonde they had been searching for. He was sitting at a table filled with others. They appeared to be celebrating something. But what caught everyone's attention was the brunette next to Naruto. No one could miss their intertwined hands or how she had her head laid comfortably in the crook of Naruto's neck.

Hinata and Sakura's fists clenched with the realization they had been replaced. What was worse though was how comfortable Naruto was with the girl. He turned and kissed her on the head, his eyes shining with love and happiness. The final nail in their coffin was how absolutely gorgeous the girl was. Both girls knew they were beautiful but this woman was far out of their league and it was enough to drive them into a rage with jealousy.

Hinata couldn't help but feel guilty. She had driven him away after all and really only wanted the chance to reconnect and continue their relationship. Seeing him with another girl already made even the shy Hyuga jealous. With a promise not to let him go without a fight Hinata knew she would have to offer anything to ensure he returned to her side.

Sakura could feel the headache building already. She was pissed beyond measure. That dumb blonde had already gotten some buxom bimbo for himself. Well, she'd just have to make sure the girl understood that Naruto belonged to her and no one else. As her anger grew, so did her headache.

Tsunade soaked in the sight of her happy godson. She was even considering calling off their search if he was obviously so at peace. In her eyes no one deserved peace more than him. But then everything turned to horror as they watched the girl rise and retrieve a wheel chair before picking up Naruto and helping him to it. Naruto was crippled! He couldn't walk because of their attack.

Tsume and Hiashi both paled considerably the feeling of immense shame flowed through them for their clan member's actions. They simply couldn't believe the results of their ill thought out actions could be so terrible.

The portal shimmered and closed as the sage took a deep breath, "Naruto is outside the elemental nations. He has left the barrier and is in a country called Japan. I will add only that he is also obviously happy there. With that I shall take my leave."

"Wai…" Tsunade tried only to watch as the sage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, at least we know he is alive and where he is, that's enough for us to send a retrieval team," one of the civilians said.

Tsunade pinched her nose, "There's more to it than that. The barrier was created by the sage to keep the warring factions of the elemental nations away from the outside world. Going outside will cause disruption to our chakra. Any outward usage will be suppressed. Only internal manipulation works and even then we don't know much it works and our knowledge about the world beyond the barrier is minimal at best."

The Shinobi clan heads nodded in understanding as their Hokage continued, "However, we need to reach out to him. The reparations must be paid and apologizes must be given. If possible, we must convince him to return home."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just send a team to get the boy and drag him back?" a civilian asked.

Shikaku decided to open his eyes and respond to the question before his Hokage, "While technically we could it would be a very poor option. Yes, we can force him back but we have no legal way to keep him, unless you plan to imprison him without cause."

The civilian representative clearly had no idea what the clan head was speaking about and Shikaku sighed, "Troublesome. First, Naruto was technically a shinobi when attacked but was discharged due to medical reasons shortly after, so he is honorably retired. That means he no longer serves the Hokage, she can't order him back. Second, all clans have a standard agreement with Konoha. The attack by a then jonin is considered an attack on the clan by Konoha without cause. This breaks the agreement on Konoha's side. So, as a civilian and retired shinobi Naruto can go anywhere he wants."

"And because he's basically the greatest War Hero in the elemental nations he would be welcomed anywhere and everywhere. If we tried to kidnap him and force him to stay the other clans, mine included, will see this as a violation of our rights and a dangerous precedent to be set. We won't stand for it," Shikaku told them, leaving the very obvious threat hanging in the air.

Should the civilian's push to have Naruto forcibly returned the other Konoha clans would fight to defend him and potentially leave if push came to shove.

"As it stands we don't need to take such drastic measures. We will send a team to convince Naruto to return to his home and offer our apologies at the same time. No need to look so darkly on everything after all," she told them.

The council as a whole was entirely for that and in short order the Hokage was in her office with Hatake Kakashi, Rock Lee, Shizune, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Tsume, and Sarutobi Konohamaru.

"Let's make this simple. I will be leading this mission to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto. Accompanying me as guards will be with be Rock Lee and Shizune. Inuzuka Hana and Hyuga Hinata have been chosen by their respective clan heads to represent their clans and offer apologizes and reparations. Sarutobi Konohamaru will represent his clan for Kurenai as she was claimed by their clan along with Asuma's child. And lastly Haruno Sakura has requested to attend, a request I have granted, and will pull double duty as guard and negotiate Naruto's return. Kakashi, you will be acting Hokage while I am gone and should something happen you are my chosen successor, the council is well aware of this."

Kakashi was shocked at the idea of the Hokage leaving the elemental nations even if it did make sense to an extent, "Um… Lady Tsunade, shouldn't I be leading this team? It would be better for you to remain here, you are the village leader after all…"

"No," Tsunade said cutting off the silver haired man, "I intended to step down soon in favor of you anyway so I makes sense you remain. Further we need everything possible to convince Naruto to return. He is my godson and I will do everything I can to convince him to return. Everyone here has been chosen because of this reason. To give us the best chance of success."

Hiashi coughed deciding now was the best time to raise a rather delicate subject, "Lady Tsunade, I do have to ask something. I understand clan laws and why it would be wrong to simply take the Uzumaki and Namikaze heritage but with their clan heir outside the village, why has that not at least been considered rather than undertaking such an expensive and risky mission?"

Tsunade glared at the Hyuga clan head before speaking, "Even if that would not set a very dangerous precedent, it is because the 'heritage' you speak of is in Naruto's possession. With the exception of some real estate owned here in Konoha all money was exchanged for precious metals and jewels, all relics, weapons, and scrolls were sealed into scrolls. Jiraiya then sealed them into storage seals on Naruto himself. He has them."

Hiashi nodded and chose to remain silent after that, knowing it was an obviously touchy subject for any clan member. The concept that the village could just take a clan heir's heritage without reason would not go over well with any of Konoha's clans, small or great. At worse such an action could cause many to leave the village or at worse an open rebellion.

"We will leave in the morning. It should only take us a few weeks of travel to reach Japan and this Shinto Teito. I was able to get the Slug clan to provide us a map to aid in our mission. Pack for a long-term journey and mission. Meet me here tomorrow at 9:00am. Dismissed."

 **Several weeks later**

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he shifted and felt the weight on his chest. He smiled gently down at the Uzume's sleeping form. The last few weeks had been an adjustment. Uzume had been forced to help him with everything from dressing to bathing but she did it with a smile and never a complaint. He couldn't believe how much she loved just being with him and how she truly cared for him.

His therapy had already begun and he was seeing marked improvement thanks to his willingness to work hard and do everything the doctors told him. He could already do little things with his legs but between the muscle atrophy and the nerve damage from his back it would be another six months before he was likely to be able to begin walking again unaided. The good news was the therapist said at his current rate he was likely to be able to walk with a cane within the next two to three months.

He had never been so grateful for his Uzumaki bloodline than he had when he was told the nerve damage was healing at an exceptional rate while in the hospital. Something the doctors had been unable to explain, deciding it best to accept the apparent miracle. If not for that he would have been crippled for the rest of his days. At least this way he would be able to work and eventually regain full function in his lower body.

Uzume groaned as she felt him stir, "Mmmmm, just five more minutes…" she muttered as she latched onto him tightly and rubbed her head into his chest. He gently stroked her hair as she made happy noises at the contact and he smiled happily at the woman who had changed his life.

While he wasn't in the shape he had been in as a shinobi he had chosen to continue working out while in the hospital once Uzume managed to drag him from his depression. It had become a daily routine with him, something to get him out of his room that the doctors had completely approved of. He knew it would take a lot of time and work to regain his former strength but even still he was in extremely good shape and Uzume obviously liked it.

He chuckled and shook her gently, "Don't forget we're going to the park today remember? I know you're excited to go after all!"

Uzume's eyes immediately shot open and her face lit up. After a week of bad storms, the weather had steadily improved and today was supposed to be one of those perfect fall days before the winter began setting its cold grip on them. Naruto and Uzume planned on taking advantage of the beautiful day and going for a walk in a nearby park, maybe even getting ice cream or something as well.

Uzume rose quickly after that and once Naruto was dressed and ready proceeded to change into a beautiful pale yellow sundress complete with a straw hat. The dress fit her slender figure perfect and fell gracefully from her waist to slightly past her knees. The top was held by straps and covered her large breasts while presenting a picture of elegance and beauty.

Smiling Naruto dressed in his usual jeans with a short sleeved button up shirt and light blue jacket. They left their room and placed a few water bottles and sandwiches in a backpack and with a quick goodbye the Miya proceeded to make their way to the park.

It really was an absolutely gorgeous day. The sky was perfect, the temperature perfect, and the park was in full bloom. The couple found themselves just enjoying each other's presence, talking a little about their future dreams, and where they wanted to live once Naruto's therapy was finished.

As they sat on a bench just enjoying the warmth of each other and the day Naruto kissed Uzume on the cheek gently, "Everything I had to go through was worth it because now I have you."

 **Maison Izumo**

Miya was sweeping the back porch while she enjoyed the beautiful and peaceful day when her tranquility was broken by a rather forceful knock. With a slight frown the beautiful landlady set her broom aside and made her way to the door. Upon opening it she was greeted by a small group of people, although the one standing in front was obviously their leader.

The woman in question had blonde hair pulled into twin pigtails that fell down her back, she wore a green haori and a shirt that opened to reveal a bust larger than even most Sekirei had. Her honey colored eyes met the Miya's and she immediately knew this woman was a veteran. Not simply a warrior, but someone who had taken lives, fought battles, and lead troops for years.

Miya smiled and decided it was best to be polite, "Hello! How may I help you?"

Tsunade offered a smile as well despite being cautious, it was obvious the woman before her was no simple landlady. The way she held herself and her stance screamed trained warrior, likely with some form of blade, and her shinobi senses were yelling at her to be careful.

"Greetings, I'm Senju Tsunade, and I was told my godson, Uzumaki Naruto, recently moved here. I was hoping to speak with him."

Miya frowned slightly since to her knowledge Naruto had never mentioned any family nor actually where he came from before meeting Uzume. Uzume had told her he was a soldier from a young age and had been betrayed by close allies, leaving out the details. Although that bothered her little, since his past was his own and she was never one to pry, she left the subject alone. At this point she began to wonder if perhaps she should have had Matsu run a more in-depth background search on the young man.

"I'm sorry but Naruto isn't here right now," she told them, obviously without remorse.

Tsunade nodded, "Would you mind if we waited for him? It's a rather… important matter I'd like to speak with him about."

Miya weighed her options. On the one hand she could refuse and likely the group would return later seeking the blonde Ashikabi. Or she could allow them to remain since Uzume and Naruto should be returning in an hour or so, but that would allow the woman to surprise her tenant. Miya chose option three.

"If you don't mind, I don't really have room for such a large group, would you and perhaps one other be willing to wait? I don't want to take away the entire space from my tenants. I am sure you understand," Miya said with a smile.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly, clearly understanding the meaning. Miya would let herself and one other remain but would not allow a large group of unknown people to potentially lay a trap for her tenant. By forcing her to choose Tsunade would either stay and show she meant no harm or leave and indicate she wanted to use force against the blonde somehow. The blonde Kage knew her instincts were spot on to be wary of the woman.

However, this worked perfectly for Tsunade's plans as well.

"Certainly, this is Shizune," Tsunade responded presenting the black haired woman next to her, "We would be happy to wait for Naruto."

"But Lady Tsunade, you shouldn't…" Lee began only to be silenced by Tsunade's raised hand.

"I'm in no danger here and the rest of you are to return to our hotel. Wait there until I return or you're summoned, understand?"

Konohamaru looked mutinous but the others nodded slowly, clearly not liking the idea of leaving their leader in an unknown location.

"Lee, you're in charge. Make sure everyone stays together and in the hotel until I say otherwise, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lee said with a salute before turning and ushering the others away and Tsunade entered the inn.

It was a little over an hour later when Naruto and Uzume returned. The two were smiling happily as they entered their home and called out to Miya to let her know they were back.

"Oh! Naruto, welcome back, you have a guest!" Miya called from the next room causing both Naruto and Uzume to blink. Naruto had never met anyone outside the hospital, other than Uzume, and the only people Naruto knew were back in his home village that was far, far away. And none of them would ever try to find him… right?

As the couple entered the room Naruto's eyes widened to almost comical proportions, "G-G-GRANNY!? Sh-Shizune!" he yelled.

"Hey brat, still causing trouble I see," Tsunade told him with a small smile and lazy wave while Shizune waved at him happily.

Naruto's eyes began to water at a sight he never thought he would see again and before anyone knew it the three shinobi were in a deep embrace. Tears flowed freely as relief sunk in. A small family reunited after being apart for so long.

Shizune was the big sister he had never had and Tsunade the grandmother he had always wanted. It had taken a long time for Naruto to accept that no one was coming for him from Konoha and even longer to accept he would never see the people who were most precious to him ever again. The relief at getting to see them and the joy that he would get to introduce Uzume to his family was beyond words.

Tsunade allowed a few tears for herself as she smiled happy with her godson in her arms. That he was confined to the wheelchair made little difference to the blonde woman. When no one could find him for months she had been ready to accept her was lost to the world. Hell, she had been ready to join him on more than one drunken night and if not for Shizune she might have. It was only when the Toad clan revealed he was still alive that she formed her plan to find him.

Shizune had always felt close to the young blonde and had always been there when he needed someone. She had never had a younger brother but after everything he had gone through for Tsunade, the woman she considered a mother, she couldn't help but think of him as her brother. Despite not being tied together by blood the three were family and no one would separate them.

Uzume's reaction was to slowly back up and allow her Ashikabi a moment with his family while she smiled until she felt him grab her wrist.

"Granny, this is Uzume, the girl who saved me and the woman I love. Uzume, this is Senju Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of my village and my grandmother and this is Shizune my sister," he said as introduction.

Tsunade and Shizune both smiled and nodded, "It's nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of our knucklehead here."

Uzume just nodded happily not sure what to say at that point, "It was no trouble and its very nice to meet you, Naruto spoke about you quite a bit."

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys wouldn't be able to find me? How come you're not in the village?" Naruto asked, clearly concerned that the Hokage had left the village.

Tsunade grinned, a look that reminded Naruto of when he was about to pull off a rather amazing prank, "Well, I left Kakashi in charge and with instructions for him to be the next Hokage. As to why I'm here? Well, to join you and your beautiful young lady of course!"

Naruto's mouth dropped as Shizune's eyes widened at the statement, "L-Lady Tsunade! You can't seriously be saying you're abandoning Konoha are you?!"

Tsunade shrugged, "I'm old, despite my looks, and its high time I retired. As a retired Shinobi I can go wherever I want. And since Naruto was medically discharged already so can he."

Tsunade looked at her first apprentice, a girl she considered to be more a daughter than a friend and smiled softly, her voice filled with the emotions running through her, "I want to spend the rest of my days with my family Shizune. I know you might not like it but my family is here. I'm Uzumaki on my grandmother's side and if you want, you're welcome to join us. You're my family too and it wouldn't be the same without you."

Tsunade's eyes hardened slightly as she thought of how her apprentice had been treated by her fellow shinobi in the village over the years. While they had accepted her without pause they had never really taken the time to get to know the black haired girl preferring to interact more on a professional level than a social one, "Let's be honest, Konoha hasn't been the home either of us really had hoped it would be. I'm not blind Shizune and I've seen how you've struggled socially with your peers. I also know you haven't been thrilled with just being some secretary to an old drunk, you deserve more than that, and, really, you need to settle down anyway and find yourself a good man."

Shizune stared at her mentor in utter shock, the words running through her head as if on a loop even as the gears in her brain turned. The Hokage was correct, should she retire she would be able to go anywhere she chose. Sure, Konoha might not be too thrilled with it but they wouldn't push, especially if Tsunade wanted to retire outside the elemental nations and Naruto was basically the last family she had aside from Shizune herself. She was also well aware that Tsunade had also wanted to be there when Naruto and herself started a family, in her eyes, it was an opportunity to spoil her grandchildren and just as obviously Naruto was not planning on returning to Konoha, not when he seemed so happy here.

Further, Tsunade's words struck very close to the truth on how Shizune had felt over the last few years. She had tried to make friends, really she did, and had dated once or twice in attempts to find a boyfriend only for it to meet with failure. She was always too busy working in the Hokage office and the hospital or people were intimidated by her close relationship with Tsunade. Hell, there were rumors she was secretly Tsunade's lover.

"I-It's just a lot to take in my lady…" Shizune said quietly as she folded her hands in her lap and looked down.

Tsunade placed a comforting hand on her apprentice's shoulder and offer an encouraging smile.

"Does anyone else know? Of your plan I mean…" she asked.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! You mean you're just going to retire and exile yourself?" Naruto asked in shock while Uzume looked from one person in the room to another, clearly confused as to why this was so important or causing such an uproar with her Ashikabi.

Tsunade grinned, her eyes filled with laughter at his shock, "I don't consider it exile Naruto. I consider it being with the people I care about. I took care of everything before I left. Kakashi is well trained and will run the village well and Konohamaru will take over after him if I am any judge. Besides, I liquidated the Senju clan holdings like Jiraiya did for you with his and your family's, so money isn't an issue. Time to party it up in retirement!"

Naruto blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Wait, I would have thought you would be here to drag my Ashikabi back?!" Uzume asked as she finally got over her own shock at the situation to ask the most obvious question on her mind.

"Nope. I don't give a damn about the council. I just used your 'value' to the village as an excuse to lead the team here. Oh, yeah, I guess I should mention that aside from the two of us Konohamaru, Hana, Lee, Hinata, and Sakura are here. They believe we're here to convince you to return and pay restitution for their attacks on you. As a clan heir and, at the time, shinobi, what they did was not only dishonorable but highly illegal bordering on treasonous."

Shizune was still in shock when she voiced a question that was popping up in her head, "What would I even do outside the elemental nations?"

The question was more to herself than anyone in the room but Tsunade chose to answer it anyway, "Anything you want. There's no way I could ever spend the Senju clan holdings by myself. You could go back to school here, be a doctor or nurse, be a writer, hell, go be a stripper! As long as you're happy I don't care what you choose. It's an opportunity to do something you truly choose for yourself," the Hokage told the black haired girl who had begun to blush in response to the support by her lady.

Naruto nodded dumbly, he had finally come to much the same conclusion for himself, his mind trying to catch up with everything before turning and finally noticing Uzume's confused look chuckled, "You've probably got no idea what's going on huh?"

Uzume punched him playfully in the shoulder at his amusement at her confusion, "No kidding, maybe if my Ashikabi would explain it to me I wouldn't be so confused? Huh Huh?"

"Well, you know how I explained the political structure of my village?" he said and waited for her to nod, "Tsunade would be considered an S-rank shinobi by herself and the premier medic in the world. The idea of her retiring isn't a big deal but her choosing to live here would be a huge scandal. Konoha would probably have a mini melt down just at the thought."

Tsuande grinned, "You aren't the only one who can pull off pranks on the village you know. Now, why does Uzume keep calling you her 'Ashikabi'? I thought it might be a term of endearment at first but it seems to have more meaning, like a title?"

Naruto blushed at the question but before he could respond Uzume jumped in, "Oh! That's because I'm a Sekirei and Naruto is my destined one!"

Tsunade blinked, "Um, could you go into more detail with that?"

Uzume nodded, "Sekirei are another race. Our planet was destroyed long ago and we, along with several other ships, were sent here to Earth to save our species. Once were released by M.B.I. we spread out among the city to find our destined ones, the ones we were meant to bond too. The bond is a deep connection between Ashikabi and Sekirei. It's begun through a kiss which causes our wings to emerge and our connection to be made. I was lucky enough to have Naruto as my Ashikabi!"

Uzume finished by grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling it clearly into the rather deep valley of her cleavage. Naruto blushed at the feeling of her chest engulfing his arm and from slight fear as Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Hmmmm, interesting. I'd love to take a look at your physiology and this bond some time," she said, more curious than anything else.

The rest of the day and evening was spent discussing things of little consequence and Tsunade's plan to join her godson on what she considered a nice peaceful retirement. It goes without saying Shizune found herself quickly deciding to join them outside the elemental nations. This was a new start and if her family was staying, then so would she.

 **Hotel**

Sakura glared as she looked outside the window, her headache steadily getting worse. The pink haired girl was leaning against the wall as she stared into the massive city before her. They had been sent to wait in this stupid hotel while her master and fellow apprentice had been left on their own at that inn to wait for the man who should have been hers.

Her glare intensified at the level of strange noises coming from outside which only seemed to increase the pain of her headache. She had been steadily getting them more and more over the past few years. Her mind kept going back to Naruto as she struggled to remain focused through the headache. He had loved her since they were kids and, in her opinion, if she wanted him he belonged to her. Just because she decided he was hers after he began dating someone else didn't matter. The blonde belonged to her whether he believed so or otherwise, end of story.

Sakura grinned internally, all she needed to do was get him back to the village. Once there she could heal him and during his therapy she could kindle the romance between a patient and doctor. One slip here, a bit of skin touching there, and he'd be putty in her hands. Then maybe a late night session or two where she helped him 'relax' after a lengthy workout. Yes, she just needed to get him back and everything would be perfect.

Nearby Hinata sighed to herself as she sat in a rather comfortable chair. She thought about the last year. She hadn't wanted to attack her then boyfriend. Her plan was to confront him, demand an explanation from him, but everything has just gone to hell. She had started yelling, Kurenai had cast that genjutsu and then Neji had just flown off the handle. He still couldn't explain what he was thinking at the time. Something just set him off and he had acted without thinking, something extremely out of character. No one had been able to explain it but the result had left the man she loved crippled and bound to a wheel chair living outside the elemental nations.

Hinata had carried a torch ever since then in hopes of finding Naruto and apologizing and trying to pick up where they had left off. Now she found out he was with someone else and obviously in love if what she had seen was any indication. The normally calm and shy Hyuga clenched her fist at the thought of someone else claiming her boyfriend in his time of weakness. Much like the pink haired girl nearby she felt if she could get him back to the village they could reconnect and continue their relationship where they left off. She wasn't going to just give up, not yet at least.

Hana sighed to herself, she had been missing her ninken since they left the village. Thankfully the little surprise she had brought with her helped a bit but Lady Tsunade had ordered her to leave the triplets behind. Normally it was unthinkable for an Inuzuka to be parted from their ninken but considering where they were the three wolf like dogs would have drawn an inordinate amount of attention and been extremely unhappy. They also would have found it difficult to find a hotel since it appeared most were not animal friendly. Of course, all of this did not stop Hana from missing her pups.

Her frown turned into a glare as she thought about her brother back in the village. Likely hitting on some girl or other. It was no easy feat of deduction to determine why he had attacked Naruto, he was jealous. Naruto was the ultimate War Hero, he had the girl Kiba had been crushing on for years, and the respect of the entire village. Not to mention was the single heir of not one but two great clans and the Toad Sage.

Her idiot brother had thought by attacking the boy following that dumb Hyuga he could show he was 'Alpha' and prove Hinata she belonged with him. Ultimately, as usual, he had failed to consider his actions and their mother had been forced to remove him as a clan heir. He had been very close to getting exiled from the clan itself. Attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi was considered treason. Attacking a clan heir who was also a War Hero without any cause could have seen their clan stripped of its great clan status and even harsher penalties by the Hokage and council. The village couldn't afford to have clans at each other's throats. Damn stupid little brother.

Lee quietly sat with his back against a wall, forgoing the chairs nearby, his fingers running along the small storage scroll he and his master Gai had put together. They knew ultimately that Naruto may not return and after hearing how happy he appeared to be would have been hard pressed to convince him. Despite this he would do his best and hoped his secret weapon would prove enough.

Lastly in the room was Konohamaru who was trying his best not to constantly fidget. He wanted to see his big brother and it was only the promise he would get to do so soon that had kept him from demanding he stay with the Hokage. Even still he just couldn't calm down. His body wanted to move on its own and rush back to the inn with the rather scary landlady so he could see his brothers smiling face.

The last year had been hell for Konohamaru and his friends. Their boss, his mentor and big brother, had been washed away in a river after a spiteful attack. To learn one of the perpetrators was his Uncle's wife had sent him into a rage that had taken both his friends Moegi and Udon plus his girlfriend Hanabi to hold back. He had wanted nothing more than to rip the woman to shreds, especially when she seemed to believe she had done the right thing. As the primary heir to his clan he had volunteered to apologize and present payment to his brother in all but blood, even if it was more of an excuse to see Naruto than anything else.

Much like Lee he didn't know if his brother would return after hearing how happy he was here but he wanted to see him none-the-less. Konohamaru would do everything in his power to ensure his brother was happy, whether it was here or in Konoha. That was a promise he had made himself should Naruto ever be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Healing Sekirei**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei and make no many from this fanfic!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Next Day**

Naruto awoke early that morning after a night of troubled sleep. He had agreed to see his former comrades as long as Miya allowed them to meet here as Maison Izumo rather than forcing him to go elsewhere. He wasn't sure how he felt after talking to Tsunade last night but ultimately he knew he didn't want to return to Konoha. There simply wasn't anything left there if Tsunade and Shizune had decided to stay here.

He had considered whether he would want to return to Konoha constantly over the past year. Ultimately he realized that being outside the elemental nations was a huge opportunity for him to do something else with his life. The loss of chakra had destroyed any chance he could continue as a shinobi and the list of other occupations was rather short in a shinobi village unless you came from a clan or had the skills required, usually skills learned from a very young age.

No, here had opportunities never presented to him before. He could return to school, if he wanted to go through that torture again, or take up writing and continue the Icha Icha series in honor of Jiraiya, something he had already begun and had a manuscript near completion actually. He planned to have his own book completed within the next year before starting a small publishing company and producing his sensei's original works before continuing with his own.

More importantly to the blonde, Uzume was here. The woman who had saved him from his own darkness. The woman he loved with all his heart. No, he'd rather stay here with her than drag her back to Konoha to face whatever unknown resentment or possible isolation his so called friends may press upon her. He knew that being an outsider would bring a huge set of challenges in Konoha, just consider what his own mother had gone through despite being from a closely allied clan, and had no wish to place those on the woman he loved.

He could feel Uzume stir through their bond even before he felt her rather ample bust press into his back and her arms wrap around his torso.

"Good Morning my Ashikabi!" she whispered in his ear with a small smirk and kiss to his neck. Naruto blushed at the intimate contact and could barely contain the moan that attempted to escape him as she sucked lightly at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Even after weeks of sleeping together he still wasn't entirely used to her playful conduct, but he would be lying if he didn't admit he enjoyed it all the same. He had never been more grateful to share a room with his beautiful Sekirei and knew Jiraiya was smiling down at his godson from on high.

"Good Morning Uzume, did you sleep well?" he asked when he could respond as he tried to hide his blush.

Uzume frowned, she noticed how tense he was, "Better than you I think. You know you don't have to see them if you don't want too."

Naruto nodded, "I know but I'd rather get it over with. Ko, Lee, and Hana never did anything to me, Sakura was my teammate and close friend for many years, and at one point I cared greatly for Hinata. I don't want to go back, I'm happy here with you and if granny and my sister are staying then I don't have much to go back too. I want to live in peace, raise a family, and just enjoy the rest of my life."

Uzume smiled at the conviction and hid the slight blush at the mention of raising a family together. She would have followed him back to his home village if he wanted but she knew he had very conflicting emotions about that. Konoha held some of the best and worst memories for him and she always privately thought he deserved better, a clean start was perfect in her mind.

With a final nod Naruto smiled and the two began their daily ritual of cleaning and clothing themselves for the day ahead. Tsunade and her entourage would arrive sometime around mid-morning after all and they wanted to be prepared. Miya had even agreed to remain nearby, having taken a shine to her blonde tenant, as moral support for them while Minato and his Sekirei had agreed to vacate the building for a bit to give them space, helped by the offer of a vacation to a local theme park by Naruto. They would be gone until the next day, giving the group plenty of time to talk and clear up everything.

The group from Konoha found Naruto seated at the table in the living room of the inn with a cup of coffee nearby. Uzume had taken her place to the left of Naruto with his hand held in hers while Miya sat on his right at the head of the table, much to both Naruto and Uzume's gratefulness. The older Sekirei had agreed to provide moral support and ensure the peace was kept in her home during the meeting but had made it clear she would not be speaking unless forced. This was their problem, not hers, and they needed to handle it.

Naruto smiled as Konohamaru rushed right over the table with tears in his eyes as he nearly knocked his brother down with his hug, "It's so good to see you boss!"

Naruto smiled gently at how much his little brother had grown in the year he'd been gone, "It's good to see you too Ko. Man, you're looking more and more like the old man every time I see you!"

Konohamaru grinned at the compliment and nodded before being picked up by the scruff of his neck by an annoyed Tsunade, "Sit down Konohamaru so we can get this over with and stop taking up Miya's living room."

Grinning despite himself the young Sarutobi nodded and sat himself on Uzume's left while Shizune took Tsunades right, and Tsunade placing herself and across from the blonde haired young man. Hana and Hinata sitting beside the black haired young woman. The table was large enough to accept everyone around it despite being a bit snug.

"Alright, let's get this started. Naruto, I know you're no longer a shinobi under the Hoakge's command and we spoke about why myself and everyone is here but I want to say it again so everyone that wasn't here last night knows. We are here to entreat you to return to Konoha and offer apologizes and pay reparations for the unsanctioned and illegal attack on your person."

After seeing Naruto and everyone indicate they understood, "I would like to start by thanking Asama Miya, the Landlady of this wonderful inn, for allowing us to host our meetings here. We will respect her rules and sanctity of this home while we are here," she told them, the steel in her voice obvious, repeating her warning from the previous night not to attempt any violent acts and to accept whatever decision Naruto made.

Due to the small size of the living room it had been decided to separate the meeting into two parts. The first would involve Hana, Hinata, and Konomaru along with Tsunade and Shizune. The plan was to offer apologizes and show Naruto that Konoha could and would take action to protect him. Basically, butter him and Uzume up before going to the real reason they were here, get him to come back. Then Tsunade would return with Shizune, Konohamaru, Hinata, Lee, and Sakura the next day to appeal to Naruto's sense of friendship, family, and love for his homeland to return. Everyone had agreed it was a good plan and didn't involve trying to force the young man back to his birth village.

"To get to the heart of the matter I want to explain a few things before we start. When Konoha and the other shinobi villages were founded it was obviously going to be a difficult transition. Clans who had warred with one another for hundreds of years were suddenly finding themselves living next to one another. To avoid bloodshed my grandfather instituted some very strict laws condemning the attacks by one clan on another with increasing severity should a clan have dwindled to small numbers in the service of Konoha. He didn't want one clan to be able to take advantage of another's loss in the service of the village to wipe out an old enemy.

"Naruto, you are aware that your father's clan bled itself in the service of Konoha during the first shinobi world war and then again in the second leaving only your father, Namikaze Minato, as the sole survivor. Much the same your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, saw her clan wiped out for its defense of Konoha and for their actions we named them a clan of Konoha to protect any survivors we could find. Obviously, this makes you the heir to two very powerful clans including the bloodline of the Uzumaki.

"I know it may come as a surprise but the Uzumaki were the holders of a very rare chakra based bloodline limit. It increased their lifespans to nearly three times the normal, granted them immunity from poisons and disease, allowed for increased healing and durability, and caused their chakra to become immensely dense. This means they could use pure chakra manipulation on a scale never before seen and gave them a natural inclination for the sealing arts. Their chakra was so dense they were able to even use it to restrain the tailed beasts, a feat only ever seen in the wood release of my grandfather and the most advanced version of the sharingan.

"Because of this when Kurenai, Kiba and Neji attacked you some of the most severe penalties were enacted against their clans and persons. Konoha never sanctioned these attacks and would never have allowed them to do so if we had known what they were planning beforehand. Now, I believe it best to let each clan representative present themselves," she said and gestured to the wild looking girl sitting next to Shizune.

Hana had deep brown hair and tattoos under her eyes. Her eyes and facial features were wild and canine like and as she offered the blonde a smile Naruto couldn't help but smile back, he just got good vibes from the woman, "Hello, I know we met once or twice but I am Inuzuka Hana, Kiba's older sister. I apologize but my clan's never been very big on formalities. From what Lady Tsunade's told me you have only a cursory understanding of why this is so important, particularly to the Inuzuka clan, so I'd like to go into a bit more detail.

"Much like our ninken partners we place loyalty above all other traits. Loyalty to the clan, the pack, and the village is never to abandoned and defended at all costs. Kiba's actions has brought immense shame to our entire clan beyond the laws he broke. Never before has an Inuzuka attacked a fellow Konoha shinobi or civilian in such a manner and for one to do so will be remembered by our clan for many generations as an abject lesson of how _not_ to be an Inuzuka.

"For his actions Kiba has lost his status as clan heir and found himself placed at the bottom of our pack. Our clan has prepared the required monetary compensation required under the law and we have ensured it was made in gold bullion since we were unsure if you would wish to return to Konoha or not.

"On a personal note my mother, Inuzuka Tsume, wanted me to tell you that she cannot express her remorse for my brother's actions. There are few things worthy of greater disgust to the Inuzuka than what my brother has done. The clan would like to offer you two gifts to ensure you understand how serious we take this breach of friendship."

Hana reached into a small container she had carried with her and removed a small red furred pup that yawned loudly as she looked around the room, "This is a ninken from our clan. Her name is Sora and we would like you to have her as a companion for the rest of your days. As a ninken she will live nearly as long as you do and will be highly intelligent. Ninken make great companions and guards for a family and partners in battle, as I am sure you've seen. I hope you know there are very, very few my clan would gift a ninken too. To the Inuzuka a ninken is family."

Naruto stared at the pup with wide eyes, even he understood how important ninken were to Hana's clan and couldn't believe they were willing to part with one because of what Kiba had done. Uzume had stars in her eyes as she looked at the little pup and wanted nothing more than to play with the small, sleepy puppy.

Hana smiled, "I'll be happy to show you how to care for her as well," she told him as a light blush entered her cheeks and she coughed delicately before taking a deep breath, "Also, my mother Tsume, with the agreement of my clan, would like to offer myself as a bride to ensure no further enmity exists between our clans. I know you are already seeing someone and that the custom has fallen out of practice but our clan has always a been a bit more… old fashioned. We take what happened very seriously and want to be certain there will be no future enmity between our clans."

Tsunade pinched her nose at the final offer. She knew one of the clans might do that despite not telling the Hokage. She figured it might be the case for the Inuzuka to make such an offer. Blood, loyalty, and family were of the utmost importance to them and the best way to be certain the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans would never hold a grudge would be to make them family. On the bright side they would have no ulterior motives than the obvious.

 _Thank god Naruto and I got to speak privately last night!_ She thought to herself only imagining his response if he had been surprised by the offer or how Uzume may have reacted! Tsunade had immediately liked the girl but it had taken nearly an hour to drill into both their heads they needed to act extremely respectful and remain quiet during the first meeting to avoid potentially insulting the clans represented. This was delicate and Naruto's ability to understand delicate situations was the prime example of a bull in a china shop.

Naruto smiled at the slightly older woman, "Thank you Hana, and please pass my thanks on to your mother. I am shocked beyond belief that your clan would part with one of their ninken. I understand how important they are to you and Sora will be treated as family for as long as I am privileged to be partnered with her.

"I once counted Kiba as a friend and was shocked and angry when he attacked me. I don't know why he did what he did but I hope he had a good reason. However, I don't hold the Inuzuka clan to blame for his actions. I will gladly accept your apology.

"Um, lastly, I admit I am not sure how to respond to the offer of marriage. I think it would be best if we discussed that in private together later perhaps?" he finished up a bit lamely.

Tsunade had mentioned one of the clans may offer a marriage and he would need to be careful in his response. It wouldn't be a good idea to insult the clan by immediately rejecting the offer nor to accept. The best solution was a private conversation where they could speak more openly.

"Thank you Naruto, I know I speak for my clan when I say we want to remain close friends of you and your clans for many generations. I also think a more private conversation to discuss the marriage offer would be nice," Hana told him doing her best to hide the nervousness she felt. While she wasn't against the marriage she really didn't know the blonde outside what her brother had told her and a few rumors.

Uzume gave her fellow brunette a level look that promised a long conversation later for the Inuzuka woman but otherwise remained silent. Like Naruto she had been instructed on what best to do should this situation arise. While she normally would be screaming at the wild looking girl to keep her hands off her Ashikabi she also had beaten into her head that she represented Naruto as his Sekirei and giving offense in such a formal setting could lead to serious consequences back in Konoha for him and any children they might have. So Uzume would hold her peace until later. Besides, it gave her time to really consider the idea of a second woman in their relationship, one that caused a slight blush to enter her cheeks.

 _I've spent way too much time around Kazehana_ … she thought to herself.

Tsunade nodded and gestured for the pale eyed Hyuga girl to go ahead next.

Hinata nodded, knowing now was not the time to bring up her own feelings. Taking a deep breath, the shy Hyuga heiress nodded to her Hokage before pushing her personal feelings aside. This wasn't about her and Naruto right now, this was about clan business and that had to be handled delicately and with grace and nobility befitting her clan. Or so her father had told her.

"The Hyuga clan wishes to express our deepest apologizes for the actions of Hyuga Neji. The clan has stripped him of his position as heir to the leadership of the branch family and prepared the required payment by law in gold as we were unaware if you would be returning to the village. We understand that as a civilian, even if the heir and potential clan leader to two great clans, you have the right to remain here outside the elemental nations. We wish you to know that the Hyuga clan will support you in either way your decision falls.

"As a personal note, my father and head of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hiashi, wishes me to pass on his deepest regrets for my cousin's actions. While we have always respected your clans and have had good relations in the past my father was a close friend to your father and mother. As a good friend of both your father and mother and has asked me to give you this," Hinata said as she took out a small book and offered it to the blonde, "I know he spent a lot of time putting it together but it's full of pictures of your parents from when they were young up until the night they passed."

Naruto couldn't have been more stunned if he was told Kurama had been turned into a chibi and decided to come live with him rather than remain a giant fox demon! As he accepted the bound volume and opened it. He had never seen a picture of his parents, well, other than his father's face on the Hokage monument. Now he held something worth more than all the money in the world to an orphan. Pictures of his parents were before him, them as children, as genin, young adults, and at other moments in their life were laid out before him. It tore his heart into pieces as he softly touched the pages, afraid if they might vanish under his touch. Tears began to pool in his eyes as he slowly closed the book to protect it from his tears as he did his best to hold back the tide of emotion.

Uzume could feel the emotional storm within her Ashikabi and gently rested her hand over his, offering him her emotional support. While she did not like the Hyuga girl for her part in her Ashikabi's pain to bring such a treasure to his destined one made Uzume grateful for the actions of the pale eyed clan.

Hinata smiled softly despite the obvious comfort the brunette was offering the blonde young man, "I want you to know my clan takes this matter with great seriousness. The Uzumaki and Namikaze clans were always honorable in their actions and we can do no less than offer our deepest apologizes for the actions of a single member. We as a clan hope you won't hold his transgressions against us all and to have strong relations in the future should you return to the village."

The shy Hyuga girl finished her statements softly. She hoped they could convince the blonde to return even if they were never able to return to their previous relationship. He truly did brighten the day no matter where he was.

Naruto took a moment to compose himself, the book resting in his lap, "Hinata, please pass on my utter gratitude to Hiashi. I know this could not have been easy for him to make and it means more to me than all the wealth of the world. Also know that I hold no ill will toward your clan for Neji's actions. I can only assume he felt he was protecting you in some way and we often do not act with the most common sense when it comes to protecting loved ones. I accept the apology of the Hyuga clan and hope to continue good relations in the future."

The contingent from Konoha smiled slightly at that taking his words to mean that he was willing to return to Konoha. Tsunade smiled at the gesture by the Hyuga, even she had not expected Hiashi to take such an extreme step but she was actually grateful to the stoic man. As she gestured for Konohamaru to speak Naruto coughed politely.

"Ko, I know you're probably going to offer something because Kurenai was involved given the genjutsu she cast. I assume you're claiming her as part of the Sarutobi clan," Naruto said as he smiled at the young man as he nodded, "But you forget little brother, even if we're not bound by blood, we're still family. Your grandfather was mine and your Uncle was mine. Your family has watched over me since before I could remember, there are no debts between us. Family fights sometimes and I won't have my family coming here with an apology when one was never needed to begin with."

Tsunade couldn't have been more proud at her godson's words. He truly carried the will of fire within him and it was Konoha's loss that he could never be Hokage. The heartfelt words made even Miya smile at her blonde tenant. It was obvious how much he cared for the young man and to dismiss the acts of family as just that, acts of family, spoke volumes of his love and character.

"Big brother… thank you," Konohamaru said with tears shining in his eyes, "I know if grandpa was alive he would be proud to call us both his grandsons."

Naruto smiled and nodded as Uzume gently squeezed his hand and offered him a light kiss on the cheek, much to the blush at the public display by the pale eyed Hyuga, and the slight grin of the other females.

Tsunade took a deep breath as she realized they had already taken up nearly two hours of the landlady's time, "I'm glad we were able to get through the formal apologies smoothly. If you don't mind Miya, I think it would be best if Shizune, Hinata, and Konohamaru returned to the hotel while Hana and I remain to discuss the marriage offer?"

Miya nodded her acceptance of the two Konoha shinobi remaining behind to discuss the rather delicate matter. Konohamaru obviously had wanted to remain to catch up with Naruto but with a promise that the two would get a chance to spend time together later he offered his brother quick fist bump before following Shizune and Hinata out the door.

Hinata for her part had been more than a bit upset internally at the offer by the Inuzuke clan. She knew her own clan did not see Neji's actions as wrong beyond the letter of the law and it was only her father's prior relationship with Minato and Kushina that had pushed the matter to the level of seriousness they had expressed. However as much as she wished to remain and attempt to influence the possible outcome of the meeting Hinata knew, at least for the moment, she had to act the part of the Hyuga clan representative. Tomorrow she could be herself and express her feelings.

Konohamaru likewise wanted to remain behind to spend time with his big brother but was promised a personal tour by Uzume and Naruto later that afternoon followed by dinner so he happily accepted that instead.

Once the other Konoha shinobi had left Hana let out a breath, "Phew, glad their gone! We can relax now right? I mean, no offense, but all the high level diplomacy and political stuff really isn't my style," Hana said with a laugh.

Uzume burst out laughing, "I'm so glad someone else feels that way! I'm not sure how much longer I could keep my mouth shut!"

Hana grinned at the other girl as Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as she realized how alike the two of them were and a sense of dread began to fill her, "Ok, I get it, none of you like political games. But yeah, since it's just us I don't see a reason to continue acting all proper. I don't suppose you would mind letting us have a bit of Sake would you Miya?"

Miya smiled sweetly at the blonde Hokage before responding, "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but alcoholic beverages such as that are strictly prohibited here at Maison Izumo."

Uzume coughed slightly before muttering, "Unless your Kazehana…"

Tsunade sighed again expecting the answer, "Very well, ugh, ok. So, what's really up with the marriage offer Hana? I know the Inuzuka feel pretty much dishonored as a whole by what that idiot brother of yours did but even I wasn't expecting them go that far."

Hana chuckled before nervously rubbing the back of her head, "Basically mom saw that Naruto here already has one girl he's obviously crazy about but according to tradition each clan is supposed to remain separate so if he came back to Konoha he'd need a second wife right? Or, I guess, a wife for each clan. Anyway, like you said, she takes this really seriously and knowing what a precarious position Naruto and his bloodlines are in wanted to find a way to offer protection whether it was in Konoha or if he decided to stay here.

"When we discussed it we knew the civilian rep's on the council would immediately start pushing for some random civilian girl to marry blondie and try to take over the clan. This was the best way to ensure that didn't happen and make sure there were no ill feelings between our clans in the future. All in all, the marriage offer was the best solution she could find without stepping on too many toes."

"Huh, that's pretty smart. Tsume always surprises me, she may not come across as the most cunning shinobi but she's probably spot on with this," Tsunade said as she considered it.

"But doesn't that remove your ability to choose a husband for yourself? And if Kiba was removed a clan heir then who would take over the clan? It doesn't seem fair to me," Naruto asked.

Hana smiled brightly, "Honestly, I've never been interested in any of the guys back home. Most of them think being an Inuzuka girl means you want an alpha male and do everything possible to show off. Hell, some of them think if they beat us in a fight we'll swoon for'em. Pretty dumb actually. Truth is we want the same things as every other girl and trust me, ending up with a guy like you would be far from the worst option for a clan heir like me. As far as being clan heir, honestly, I have no interested in leading the clan and was planning to leave it to Kiba once he was mature enough. My mom and I talked about it though and a cousin would simply take over. He's a good guy, strong leader, nothing amazing but would be stable for the clan. Likely if Kiba doesn't get himself castrated his kids will be in line for clan head after that.

"And, I guess on a more personal side of things, I've always had a bit of an adventurous side. Living outside the elemental nations would just be exciting!" she said with a wild grin and gleam to her eyes. Naruto had forgotten Hana was close friends with Anko, and now it made sense why. Uzume could definitely grow to like this girl while Naruto was still trying to catch up on everything she'd just said.

Uzume kept glancing between the shinobi trying to follow the conversation as best she could, "Um, sorry for not understanding entirely, but why is it so important that Naruto return to your village? I mean, I get the whole 'bloodline' thing being important but would you guys usually make such a fuss to get someone back?"

Tsunade considered the question, particularly since she hadn't really had a chance to go over it all with Uzume the night before. Trying to explain her plan and all it entailed had taken up most of their time.

"It's about political power along with fighting techniques, correct?" Miya said, speaking for the first time during the meeting, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, Naruto is a War Hero from where we come from. Any village in the elemental nations would jump at the chance to have him reestablish his clans there. It would bring a lot of doubt on Konoha's ability to complete missions and concern about how they treat their hero's if Naruto was to go elsewhere. Not to mention the massive amount of knowledge and powerful techniques his clans have access too. As a military village the potential losses would be huge, both economic and military."

Hana nodded, her mother and she having already having this discussion, "And, if we're being completely honest, the idea of a three clan alliance between the Uzumaki, Namikaze, and Inuzuka hadn't failed to cross my mother's mind. Our skills would complement each other very well with Inuzuka raw power, Namikaze speed, and Uzumaki fuinjutsu and planning. We could easily be recognized alongside the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akamichi clans in a few generations for our teamwork."

Naruto nodded, his mind having caught up from processing all of the information, "True, but I think we've gotten off topic. What if I want to remain here Hana, would you really be happy staying somewhere like Shinto Teito?"

Hana hmmmed to herself for a moment as she laid back, her eyes staring at the ceiling as her arms fell behind her to carry the weight of her body, unconsciously pushing her modest bust into a more prominent view, before responding, "That is always a potential reality and one I am willing to accept, if not happy too. I'd be sad to never return to Konoha but as I said I'm a thrill seeker. Being able to explore the world outside the elemental nations would be a blast! And I would hope you'd let any children we have be given the option to go back and settle in Konoha."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Honestly, I hadn't thought about that. I guess most of my planning was revolving around getting my legs working again and then finding a place for Uzume and I to settle down. But now that you mention it, traveling the world does sound like a lot of fun."

Hana nodded before looking at Uzume curiously, "Uh, by the way, not that I don't appreciate it but I've been surprised at your lack of response to all of this? I mean, I figured you'd be up in arms about Naruto having a potential second wife?" she asked curiously.

Uzume shrugged, "I guess you could say the thought he might win-uh-get a second girl was something I expected as a possibility. In my culture it's not unheard of, although it is a bit uncommon. I just didn't expect it to be from this situation."

Hana raised an eyebrow at the slight slip before mentally shrugging it off, figuring the girl would explain later. She was entitled to her secrets, they had only just met after all.

Naruto sighed as he rubbing his head trying to figure out what to do, "Ok, let me ask this first. What do you want Hana? I mean, I don't want to insult the Inuzuka, I know how much this means to them, but if you won't be happy I won't force anything on you. Political ramifications be damned!"

Naruto's eyes burned with an inner passion. He always hated when others were forced into situations not of their own choosing. To him, it was wrong in every sense and he would never allow a girl as nice as Hana to be forced into a marriage just for the sake of political gain.

Hana blushed slightly at his forwardness and smiled, "I'm ok with it. I mean, I won't profess some unsung love or anything since I don't know you that well yet, but I feel confident to say I'd be happy. As I said, I don't find any of the guys in the village or in my clan interesting at all. Even with the situation being what it is I don't mind the idea of being married to you. You're very kind, you'd support me in my interests, and wouldn't expect me to be some kind of housewife. All-in-all it would be a much better situation than possibly being stuck with some Hyuga or a stuck up noble."

Naruto nodded as Miya frowned at the idea of a young woman giving up her chance to find love so easily, "Excuse me, but don't you _want_ the chance to find your destined one? I mean no offense but this seems rather… cold."

Hana shook her head as Tsunade responded, "I know to someone not used to out customs this may seem a bit barbaric in nature, but I assure you this was very common up until my grandfather started the shinobi village system maybe 80 years ago. Even today close alliances are maintained through intermarriage between clans.

"A good example is the Yamanaka, Akamichi, and Nara clans from our village. Each clan is heavily intertwined through marriage and continue to marry regularly. While it's not well known there is actually a clause in their alliance that requires at least one marriage per generation to keep the blood ties close. I admit, it doesn't happen nearly as often anymore but for a more traditional and conservative clan such as the Inuzuka it would make sense."

Miya continued to frown but decided to stay out of it. These weren't her people and despite her internal moral compass telling her it was wrong she also understood that Hana was being given a choice and that it was not her place to judge them. After all many would find the idea of an Ashikabi winging multiple Sekirei to be barbaric let alone some of the things that went with the bond.

Naruto sighed, "Ok then, so what are the consequences if we don't go along with the marriage?"

Hana grinned, "Probably not much since it's my clan. If you were dealing with the Hyuga or Uchiha you'd be stuck with a whole shit storm of political garbage since they'd take it as a snub. My mom wouldn't and most of my clan probably would be fine with it but they'd still be slightly miffed."

Uzume frowned slightly as she considered everything. She wasn't against a second woman in Naruto's life. Sure she enjoyed having him all to herself but being a Sekirei she knew there was always a chance that he may wing another of her kind. This wasn't very different to that but there were quite a few benefits from the sounds of it to accepting. Well, that and this Hana girl was rather adorable and seemed like she'd be a fun drinking partner.

"Naruto, maybe you should accept? I mean, if Hana doesn't mind staying here, I wouldn't mind," she told her Ashikabi who raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I get the feeling I just had the decision taken out of my hands," he said with a chuckle while Hana grinned at her fellow brunette and Tsunade let out a loud laugh.

"I do think you should know that right now I don't intend to return to Konoha. Would you need to return to gather anything if I were to accept?" Naruto asked.

Hana gave him a smile for his consideration, "I'd send a message to let mom know you'd accepted and if you were not coming back. I brought anything of real importance with me except my ninken. She'd likely come with a few clan representatives for the wedding and bring my ninken back with me along with any clothing or personal items she thinks I should have. Now that I know the way the journey would likely take less time but it would still be a couple months to set up the wedding and figure out who was coming. In all honesty, it would probably be a small group."

Naruto nodded before looking Uzume in the eye and searching their bond to figure out how she really felt. He saw the slight nod by his Sekirei before he received a big smile and he grinned back, "Ok then, I guess I'll be accepting the contract if you're sure you want to go through with it Hana."

Hana nodded as Uzume gave her a quick grin, "Sooooo Hana, wanna get drunk together?" she asked as she leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table to support herself.

Hana blinked once. Twice. And upon the third time grinned back, "Sounds like fun to me. Anko, Kurenai, and I would go out all the time together after all. I get the feeling this is the start a beautiful relationship."

Miya sighed as she foresaw some very drunk adventures by the female shinobi and Sekirei. And here Uzume had finally started maturing.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Healing Sekirei**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei and make no money off this fanfic!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Evening in Shinto Taito**

Naruto snuggled close to his Sekirei as he felt her warm body cling to his own. Today had been the easy part of having Konoha around. They both knew that the next day would be far more difficult and not to expect things to go so smoothly, especially when they heard he had no intention of returning to the elemental nations.

"Hana's offer was rather shocking. I'm surprised you wanted me to accept," he said as they cuddled.

Uzume shrugged, "The idea of you having a second woman isn't that odd to me. I'm a Sekirei remember? I always knew there was a chance you'd wing another Sekirei so the idea you'd have a second wife really isn't surprising. I admit, I wasn't thrilled that they initially offered it but the more I thought about it the more it made sense."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and waited for the love of his life to continue. Uzume shifted slightly so she could look him in the eye while at the same time pressing her ample bust into his chest causing a slight blush to reach his cheeks, he really liked her breasts and Uzume knew it.

"First, Konoha is more likely to let you go if they think they have an in through Hana. It'd be easier to convince Hana to stay here once she gets comfortable than dodge whatever assassins or kidnappers your old home might send for you or our children. Second, I like Hana. She's really kind and the vibe I get from her kind of reminds me of Kazehana only, well, less drunk. She obviously doesn't have anyone back in the village she's interested in and she's open to being with both of us but it was her eyes that really got me. They were so warm and the way she held Sora, it was so tender. I dunno, I just liked her.

Naruto nodded, quietly kissing her head and pulling her closer, "If you're ok with it I'll go through with it but you're all I need Uzume. Now and forever."

Uzume blushed at his words and sigh happily against her Ashikabi as she drifted off to sleep.

 **The next morning**

"Now, I know this will be tougher, but, Naruto, Konoha would truly like you to return to the elemental nations and reestablish your clans within the safety of our village."

Now the hard part had arrived. Tsunade had arrived at the same time as the day prior with Sakura, Hinata, Lee, and Konohamaru. Shizune had taken Hana to explore the city since there was a good chance she may end up living there. The others were left with the task of convincing the blonde to return to a village that had hated him most of his life, seen him crippled by the actions of her shinobi, and who had been betrayed by former friends and comrades.

"I know everyone here will likely have something to say on the matter but I will start. I want to begin by saying that as the representative for Konoha and the council we offer our apologizes that this event occurred. We know that you have little reason to return given the current situation but we hope you will consider what we have to offer, the past alliance we have with your ancestors and parents, and our hope that you won't forget all that Konoha has given you.

"As the representative for Konoha and the council we first and foremost understand that as a civilian you have the right to come and go as you please. Also, due to the attack by shinobi of the village, under the agreements between Konoha and her great clans you have the right leave the village and reestablish your clans elsewhere. However, we hope you will understand that the attack was not ordered by the Hokage nor any official of Konoha and thus we would like to do our best to move past it and do everything we can to work with the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans to bring them back to greatness.

Naruto nodded, understanding much of this thanks to their conversation the night before. He knew that because of Neji's jonin rank his attack freed Naruto from any binding agreements with the village. Neji was technically a high ranking commander in the village and his attack was essentially an attack ordered by Konoha itself.

This meant he could go anywhere he wanted and with his War Hero status and good relations with every other village in the elemental nations that was a real concern. Normally a clan wouldn't have that option, too much bad blood with other villages and clans, but for Naruto none of that was a concern. So rather than try and brow beat him back into the village on extremely shaky legal grounds, only to have the other villages potentially get involved, the council had decided to go with the carrot approach and offer him a lot to return. They could always use the stick later if it didn't work.

"As such we would like to offer land to build a joint compound to connect both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. The council has reviewed several locations we believe to be acceptable and I have them marked on the map. We would offer ANBU protection for yourself and family until you feel comfortable that you can provide adequate protection for yourselves. Also we would offer your female companion full citizenship.

"The council and Konoha would also like to remind you that Konoha is your home. Your father was the Fourth Hokage and your mother was a close friend and family of the Senju. The blood of Konoha literally runs in your veins. You were raised there, grew up there, trained there, and fought and bled for Konoha. We don't simply want to let you go without doing everything possible to ensure your return. Please keep these things in mind," Tsunade said as she finished her initial piece.

The plan had been simple for the Konoha shinobi. Let the Hokage start off in the official capacity and show they were willing to give him a lot to return then let his friends jump in. In truth the amount Konoha would make in taxes from the combined fortune Naruto would bring easily dwarfed the cost of construction and pay for the ANBU protection.

And jump in Lee did, "Naruto my friend and rival! I am so glad to see you alive and your Spring Time of Youth has only grown through your adversity! I know things look dark now but we could easily give you medical attention you will not receive here! I don't want to see you using that chair for the rest of your life my friend! Look at me, Lady Tsunade was able to heal my body when everyone said it was impossible! I am sure she could do the same for you back home!"

Naruto smiled at the green clad young man, one of the few he had offered upon seeing Hinata and Sakura enter the room, "Lee, I know that going back could speed up my recovery but don't misunderstand. My own Uzumaki bloodline combined with the medical technology here will ensure I make a full recovery. Sure, it may take longer but I'll walk and run again one day.

"Honestly, I know how much I am being offered by Konoha but I am happy here. I don't want to return to Konoha. I found something I was missing back in the elemental nations, peace," he told them as he squeezed Uzume's hand and looked at her with a genuine smile.

Lee nodded to this before continuing, "I see. I see. But did you not consider that your current situation is very similar to my own? Master Gai and I discussed it at length and we would be happy to have you join us! We have much experience and could help train you in taijutsu so you could continue to be a splendid shinobi!"

Naruto blinked a moment before shaking his head, "Lee, please offer my sincere thanks for yours, and Gai's, offer. I know that accepting someone into apprenticeship is a huge offer of faith in another's abilities and trust they are worthy of the attention. The thing is Lee, I've had over a year to think about things and honestly I am truly happy here. I and my family have given up everything for Konoha and finally found peace. I think it would be best for me and my family to enjoy that. Here we have a chance for a new start, one I intend to take advantage of."

Sakura glared at the blonde but before she could step in Konohamaru beat her to it, "But bro, if you don't come back you'll miss all the important stuff. Weddings, kids growing up together, all the important stuff! The village isn't the same, Moegi and Udon feel the same way, we want our boss back!"

"Ko, you have to understand. I gave everything for the village, why shouldn't I be allowed to remain where I'm happy? I don't have Kurama anymore. I can't mold chakra, hell, soon I'll only be able to do even basic chakra channeling. I'm just lucky my Uzumaki blood doesn't require active use. I know I won't be there for the big stuff but you'll know I am always thinking of you guys right? And now that you know the way you can always visit if you want, we'll even set aside a room in the house just for you."

Konohamaru frowned but nodded in understanding. If his big brother was happy here, then why would be force him to return? It saddened the young man immensely but he always knew there was a chance his boss wouldn't come home.

Hinata decided to try her hand next seeing Lee and Konohamaru hadn't been able to get through with the friend and village cards, "Naruto, I know I don't have much room to speak to you…" she began quietly before being harshly interrupted.

"No. Don't even try it," Uzume said with a deep glare on her face, "I may have been civil yesterday but don't mistake it for anything less"

Uzume glare turned glacial at the pale eyed girl. Her voice took a frigid tone as she continued, "You betrayed his trust! You who should have been the first to defend him was the first to assume the worst! You had everything he could offer and threw it away! Well I found him and I won't let you have a chance to hurt him again!"

"Shut it you jackass," Sakura snapped, he anger rising as he headache seemed to return in full force upon seeing Hinata folding in on herself at the brunette's words, "Hinata didn't do anything wrong! Just because you're some temporary comfort doesn't mean you get to hold onto Naruto forever…"

"Temporary comfort?" Naruto whispered, his voice devoid of emotion, "You know nothing Sakura."

Sakura flinched at the obvious anger and even hatred behind the blue eyes of her former friend. She had never seen such rage before from the blonde and had always assumed he was incapable of such. Now she knew better, she had pushed too far.

"When I was lying in a hospital bed ready to let myself die Uzume was there to make me smile. When I wanted nothing more than to let go of everything Uzume hugged me close. At night when nightmares of the war rose up she was there to hold me through them.

Do you know what spawning a thousand clones to fight in a war does Sakura? It means I lived years of a war you only participated weeks in. Uzume has stood by me through everything I've gone through. Helped me recover both in mind and body but more importantly in my heart. Don't you dare speak to her like that. She helped me through every painful treatment, has been with me at every physical therapy session, and never left my side.

"You, in your obvious jealousy, tricked everyone into believing I was a liar, a cheater, a person without honor! That I would betray Hinata's trust and everyone was just as willing to agree with that belief! Don't think for a moment I've forgotten that. I don't want to go back to a place where those I trusted as my closest friends and comrades were so ready and willing to believe the worst! Those I fought and defended against Kaguya, Madara, Obito, and the Akastuki. Those same people turned on me at the drop of a hat."

Hinata felt the shame at her actions rise up inside her again. She saw Uzume lay her hand on Naruto's shoulder and offer him comfort in what she knew must have been a difficult moment. However, she couldn't help the jealousy that coursed through as well, it should have been her that sitting there offering comfort! Now that stupid big breasted bimbo!

"But Naruto, I only went to confront you about what Kiba and Neji saw! I didn't mean for them to attack you! How could you assume I would do that!" Hinata said suddenly.

Naruto's glare focused on her as he answered, "Because you showed up with a lynch mob. You could have come to me alone, spoken with me in private, like you should have. Hell, you could have done the RIGHT thing and assume it was a lie and trusted me! Did you? NO! Instead you show up with guards ready for a fight. You didn't come to talk, you came to demand answers and make me pay if you didn't like them."

"Neither of you get it," Uzume said, "Your actions nearly killed the man I love and I will never forgive you for that even if they led to us meeting," Uzume's head began to rest on Naruto's shoulder as everyone looked at her before she continued with a vicious smirk, "I know what I have and I won't be so foolish as to toss him aside."

The unsaid words were obvious to everyone in the room. Uzume had what the two girls wanted and would not give him up. It was a challenge, one that Sakura was ready to accept.

Sakura clenched her fist ready to send the dark haired girl through the wall when she felt a cold blade at her throat with the purple haired landlady holding it as if nothing has happened, "Violence is strictly prohibited at Maison Izumo. Please refrain from breaking my table," Miya told her with a too sweet smile on her face before removing the blade from Sakura's throat.

Sakura glared at the purple haired woman before looking at the brunette who had glued herself to Naruto's side and was currently resting her head on his shoulder and had his arm wedged securely between her breasts.

With a scoff Sakura rose, muttering about her headache, from her seat and proceeded out of the inn to return her hotel room.

 _Fine, if the bastard and his bitch are so happy to insult us when we come all the way here to be nice and cordial we'll just do it the hard way…_

Tsunade glared at the pink haired girl before coughing delicately, "I apologize for Sakura's actions Miya."

Miya nodded without responding as she gave a pointed look at the other Konoha shinobi, reminding them whose house they were in.

After the incident with Sakura the remaining arguments by Konoha seemed futile and it wasn't long before they decided it was best to remove themselves. They planned to remain for a few weeks and hoped they could continue their efforts once everyone had calmed down. Hinata hadn't had the heart to speak up again and was forced to accept she may have lost Naruto to Uzume. Lee and Konohamaru tried their best but Naruto made it clear he had no intention of going back to Konoha when he was so happy with Uzume in Shinto Teito.

As they left Miya made it clear that only Tsunade, Hana, and Shizune would be welcome to return since Minato and his flock would be returning as well that evening. Said Ashikabi and his Sekirei had been obviously relaxing and thanked Naruto many times for his generosity. Little did they know the drama they had missed while away.

 **Late in the night**

Naruto and Uzume had been sleeping peacefully in one another's arms when their sharp ears heard a window being opened nearby. Uzume struck without thinking, manipulating the cloth nearby into a drill and breaking the window itself. She quickly rose, wearing nothing but an overly large T-shirt and panties to investigate the window.

Uzume had been expecting something like this ever since her Ashikabi's former friends had arrived. They understood the value Naruto represented to them and she knew they wouldn't just let him stay without some kind of fight.

"I'll go check outside and wake Miya," she told her Ashikabi.

"Good idea, you might want to wake up Matsu as well," Naruto suggested as his Sekirei left the room to wake up the other residents of Maison Izumo.

Naruto reached for a nearby shirt to get himself out of bed before he paused. He knew that presence. He'd know it anywhere.

Naruto turned to a darkened portion of the room, "Come out Sakura. I know you're there."

Sakura stepped from the corner, her dark clothing and training allowing her to blend in seamlessly, "How'd you know I was here?"

"I was trained my entire life; you think that would go away from being injured?" he responded.

Sakura shrugged as if it was of little consequence, "You're coming home with me, whether you like it or not Naruto. I've decided you're the one I want, not Sasuke."

Naruto gave the girl an appraising look seeing something obviously wrong with her stance and that her eyes seemed to be unfocused, "Sakura… I have no intention of returning to Konoha. I am happy here. With Uzume."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, they seemed to focus on him as she gave him a strangely tender smile, "No No, you spent your entire life wanting me. Now I've decided I want you so you belong to me. I get first dibs, not some big breasted slut."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the reference to the woman he loved but he knew he needed to stall for time. He hadn't realized it before but Sakura's psyche, it was obviously broken. Before he probably wouldn't have noticed anything but after having so much time to examine himself, talking to therapists about the psychological side of healing, he was able to recognize the signs Sakura was showing.

"Sakura, what about Sasuke, I thought he was your one true love?" he asked.

Sakura grinned, "Sasuke? He was happy to use me, happy to abuse me, and happy to lose me!" She said with a slight giggle before stopping herself and taking deep breaths.

"Sakura… are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! Everything will be fine once you're back. We'll just go forward together, no Sasuke needed. That's what you always wanted right? You'll have it. We'll have it. Together," Sakura's eyes seemed to refocus for a moment as she took another deep breath, "Sorry, I lost myself there for a moment I guess," she said as she continued to take deep breaths.

 _Something's wrong, Sasuke must have done something without knowing it,_ he thought to himself as he saw he regain control of herself.

"Sakura… did Sasuke do something when you were together?" Naruto asked cautiously, wishing he hadn't stopped sleeping with a kunai under his pillow. His doctors had taken months to convince him he was safe and that letting the habit die was a step on his way to recovery.

Sakura's eyes unfocused again, "Do something? No. Not at all. He just showed me his feelings! Sleep with'em and leave'm. That's what he does. Not you though Naruto, you'll stick with me, just like always."

It was at that moment Uzume, Kazehana behind her, returned and before anyone could utter a word saw the pink haired girl.

For a single moment nothing happened, everyone stared at one another before Sakura leapt forward as Uzume launched several pieces of nearby cloth at the girl.

Sakura dodged and proceeded to send kunai and shurikan at Uzume, forcing the Sekirai to take cover behind the door. This was exactly what Sakura was hoping for as she grabbed hold of Naruto and dragged him through the already broken window and into the dark night.

"SHE HAS NARUTO!" Uzume yelled as she gave chase to the pink haired woman.

Sakura rushed from building to building, moving as quickly as her legs allowed. Even though she couldn't mold chakra she could still channel it within her body. Using that advantage, she sprinted away with her prize in her arms, locked by her super strength. She could hear the cloth user following closely and knew several others were not far behind the other girl. The chase lasted for a mere 45 minutes and came to an abrupt end on the roof of the very hospital where Naruto and Uzume met.

As Uzume and Kazehana followed the pink haired girl Kazehana was grilling her friend on why her Ashikabi had been kidnapped, "Who the hell is this girl?!"

Uzume shook her head, "She's a former friend of Naruto's! While you guys were gone his village sent people to find him and bring him back. He refused and now she's trying to force him back!"

Kazehana's eyes narrowed, how dare someone interfere with love! To her nothing was more deplorable. Such a person would be stopped, the wind told her so.

Strangely enough it wasn't the Sekirei who stopped the chase but rather a strike from where she hadn't been expecting. Naruto found himself caught in a rough embrace as he saw Tsunade staring at her downed apprentice, chakra restraining cuffs already on her hands. With a quick glance Naruto returned the feral grin of Hana Inuzuka who quickly handed him off to a distraught Uzume.

"I'm sorry it took so long. We noticed Sakura missing and it took a while to track her down. We figured she would go after you and decided it best to set a trap," Hana explained as Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her apprentice.

"LET ME GO! HE BELONGS TO ME! NARUTO IS OURS! HE'S OURS!" Sakura screamed into the night.

Sakura continued to struggled, "WE DESERVE HIM! HE WANTED US FIRST! WE GET FIRST CHOICE!"

Tsunade sighed as she looked Sakura, "Damn it. I knew something was wrong but I had no idea it was this bad."

"Granny, what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"Who cares! I want to gut the bitch for this!" Uzume roared with hate in her eyes at Sakura's actions.

Naruto was doing it best to stop his Sekirei from committing murder that night while Tsunade was examining an irate Sakura who had finally ceased her screaming when Tsunade had been forced to render her unconscious.

"I don't know how but her mind has been fractured. It could have been a repressed personality from her childhood or something more recent but there is definitely more than one personality at work here. The only thing they seem to agree on is that you belong to her. I noticed one or two signs to indicate something was wrong but I had no idea it was this bad," Tsunade told him as Shizune, Konohamaru, and Lee arrived.

"Lee. Konohamaru. Take her back to the hotel and don't be seen. I want her under guard for the duration of our stay. Shizune and I'll do our best to examine her when we returned," the Hokage ordered.

The two young men nodded and headed off into the night knowing Sakura had likely destroyed any final chances of convincing Naruto to return to Konoha.

 **Konoha 2 months later**

Kakashi sighed again as he looked at the council before him.

 _Damn you Tsunade. Damn you to hell for leaving me with this mess!_

"So you're telling us that Haruno Sakura attacked the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan heir against orders. That she is also suffering from multiple personality disorder, likely an undiagnosed from her childhood and now exacerbated by Uchiha Sasuke's actions losing us likely the best Medic Shinobi we've had since Tsunade. That her actions basically ruined any chance we had of convincing said clan heir to return to Konoha by any means other than force. And our fifth Hokage and her other apprentice, Shizune, have chosen to remain with Naruto outside the elemental nations," Inoichi of the Yamanaka clan stated in summation of the events that had occurred.

Kakashi sighed again, "Yes. That would be correct."

"Well then, I suppose now is the best time to send a retrieval team…" a civilian began only to be silenced by the glare of their new Hokage.

"No. That would only hurt us. If it was just Naruto and his female companion, a girl named Uzume, then yes we could potentially do that. But the situation is more complicated now with Tsunade, Shizune, and Inuzuka Hana choosing to remain behind. Tsunade alone would prove nearly impossible to overcome without access to anything but internal channeling techniques. Also from what Rock Lee has reported they plan to begin traveling once Naruto has full function of his legs, which will make it impossible to find them. Then if any of the other villages received word of what we did we would be facing almost the entire elemental nations, many of whom could cripple us without firing a single shot through economic sanctions," Kakashi told them with a deep sigh.

"Even as it stands Naruto sent messages via the Toad clan to the other Kage's. He informed them he was moving away after losing the ability to mold chakra to enjoy the peace we all worked and fought so hard to obtain. They would be on alert to Konoha trying something like this and all, I am sure, have offered him a home within their villages," Kakashi revealed to the council.

"No, our best option right now is to leave Naruto and his companions alone. Naruto has agreed to the marriage with Inuzuka Hana. I would recommend we wait and make overtures to any children they have," Kakashi told them, "Since from reports Naruto has agreed to leave it up to them if they wish to return to the elemental nations or not and I have no doubt Hana will instruct any of his children in our traditions and stories."

The council muttered amongst themselves trying to decide what would be best and ultimately never reached a conclusion. No one could decide if it was best to just cut their losses sense little had changed for the village itself with the loss of Naruto. Yes, they had lost potential power in the loss of his children and clan money but to the civilians this represented little lost since at that moment he already had two women positioned to become his wives. There simply was too little gain for the civilian representatives to bother continuing after the blonde ex-shinobi.

The shinobi clans were happy to wait and reach out to Hana's children in the future. The Inuzuka would of course send ninken and remain in contact so they would have a consistent line of communication and could spend time endearing themselves to children, much easier than their parents. And since Naruto planned on remaining outside the elemental nations as opposed to moving to another village there was little sense in moving too quickly.

Shinobi, after all, were ones who endured. And patience was a key trait of enduring.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Healing Sekirei**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sekirei and make no money from this fanfic!**

 **Epilogue**

The clear Saturday sky was that perfect blue and the crisp fall temperature reminded Naruto of the day he had met Uzume. Since the night Sakura had attempted to kidnap him she had rarely let her Ashikabi out of her sight, not that Naruto minded. That had been nearly sixteen years ago.

That wonderful weekend found Naruto sitting quietly outside his home as he watched his children play. He had never been so happy or at peace in his life. Nearby sat both Uzume Namikaze and Hana Uzumaki, he smiled at them as he looked at how beautiful they were. It seemed like no matter their ages both his wives were meant to be beautiful. Inside his godmother Tsunade and older sister Shizune were preparing lunch for everyone. It was absolutely perfect.

After Sakura's attempted kidnapping the Konoha contingent had one final meeting with Naruto and Uzume. Tsunade had revealed she and Shizune would not be returning to Konoha. She was officially retiring to stay with the last of her family outside the elemental nations and Shizune's resignation as a Shinobi had been accepted by Tsunade before her retirement.

The only other time Konoha shinobi who had left the elemental nations had been the Inuzuka's visit for Naruto and Hana's wedding. It had been a bit surprising to find Hana had gotten along so well with both Naruto and Uzume. She seemed to ground them in a way that Uzume's rather care free attitude and Naruto's more immature nature needed.

So far they had seven kids between them and Shizune had two with her husband, a man she met working as a nurse at a local hospital. Uzume and he had two little boys and twin girls while Hana had given birth to one little boy and two girls. He couldn't help but grin as he watched them play with Shizune's little girls and their ninken. The Inuzuka had been happy to accept them all as family and provide ninken for their children, a surprise move that Naruto was certain was a means to ingratiate themselves with his children but he couldn't say no to the small pups. Sora had been the best companion and guard for his family he could ever ask for after all. He couldn't imagine a happier sight.

They had decided to travel the world for a while, once Naruto could walk again, before retiring to just outside of the city where Naruto bought a large plot of land and built a large home. Naruto knew his kids would have to make the choice of whether to return to Konoha or not one day but that moment he didn't care.

Everyone in his life was happy and fulfilled, following their dreams. In fact, Naruto and Tsunade had rarely needed to touch the money from their clans. They had used extremely small portions as seed money for each of their family's ventures or education but otherwise it was still locked safely within the storage scrolls.

Naruto had followed through with his plans to republish his godfather's Icha Icha series before taking up the pen himself. He was a rather well known author of both 'Icha Icha' and another series he created called 'The Misadventures of the Tailed Beasts'. His book sales alone would have his family living comfortably for generations but the fact he owned the publishing company itself, which had grown into one of the largest in the world, ensured they would never want for money.

Uzume had taken her love for costume design and become a prominent figure in fashion. She often worked on new lines of clothing from jeans to hats to coats, much to Hana and Shizune's delight. Sometimes having a fashion designer in the house was too awesome to express for the women, considering the rather full closets each of the women had. She was an accomplished designer but an even better mother and wife.

Hana had her own vet clinic where she treated wounded animals and helped strays find good homes. After traveling the world she had found her thrill seeker side somewhat sated and put her whole heart into her clinic and children and family.

Shizune had gone back to school and received her nursing degree before falling love with a doctor at the hospital. They had decided to buy the house next to Naruto's and considered each other family, made official when Tsunade adopted both Shizune and Naruto under the legal system of the Japan.

Naruto smiled at the women in his life before focusing on the brown haired Sekirei that had saved him. He had wanted to die when they met. She had started healing his mind, body, and soul. Through her Hana came to join them along with Tsunade and Shizune. Together his family had helped me through the nightmares, the pain of relearning to use his legs, and ultimate fear of being a father.

Uzume grinned at him happily, using her power over cloth catch and swing their kids into the air and listening to them squeal in joy. Naruto grinned back and pure love shown from his eyes for the woman before him. Sure, at one point she had been the veiled Sekirei but to Naruto she would always be his Sekirei of Healing.

 **The End**

 **A/N: So it's official! I completed a story! YAY! I wanted this story to be something fun, a bit of a fluff piece and something to just be enjoyed for what it is. I hope everyone had a good time reading it and it filled some of your day with a smile. I'll be working on my own stories more from now on as this has been keeping my attention since I decided to write and received permission to do so from Loki. I look forward to sharing more stories with you soon!**

 **-Edaar**


End file.
